Kamen Rider Hunter
by KnightSpark
Summary: Kuoh Town is home to all kinds of strange goings on, but even the appearance of monsters was something no one could have expected. Fortunately, the town has its own hero, and he will not rest until these beasts are dealt with He is... Kamen Rider Hunter.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt Is On

**KS: Hello, one and all, it's your boy KnightSpark here. I'm feeling really good today, because I got something cool for you. I have thought of a Kamen Rider fic with Monster Hunter elements, and I finally worked up the nerve to do it. This will feature Hachiman from Oregairu, and will feature characters from other series. Oh, did I mention that all of it will take place in the DxD universe? Well, now I did, so expect things to get all kinds of crazy. Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

_Throughout the world, there exists certain continents that are not found on any map in the world. These particular continents have a diverse number of ecosystems, but were uninhabited by man for a while. Eventually, man discovered these continents and eventually settled in them, but like any other land, it had it's fair share of danger._

_Storms that raged on for weeks, animals raided food stores and illness struck the people with limited resources to make medicine. Luckily, the settlers were not detered and pushed fought against their conditions through perseverence, wisdom and resourcefulness._

_But even with all of that, they were still left unprepared for a threat they unlike any they have seen before. _

_Creatures of unknown origin prowled the lands that man had made their new homes in. Whenever they left the safety of their settlements to go look for food or herbs, these creatures more often than not attack them. To this day, they were known as monsters._

_The monsters were savage and fierce and the settlers almost had no hope of fighting them back. But once again, their determination had set in. Learning from their forebears, they constructed weapons that assisted in fighting off the beasts. It was effective for the most part, but more monsters appeared, some stronger than others. The settlers eventually crafted armor that would protect them from devestating blows, some with special qualities. The battles between them and the monsters raged on for centuries until a stalemate was reached._

_The settlers have decided to not just locate and strike down the monsters, but to also study them and the habitats they live in. There were few people in this group, but they eventually grew into a secret organization that dedicated their lives to finding, learning and defeating the monsters._

_These individuals are known as…_

_Hunters._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Hunt Is On**_

It was a regular day in the town of Kuoh. The sun was shining without the obstruction of clouds, and the birds were singing, creating a pleasant atmosphere. And pleasant it was.

Young men and women were walking up the road, dressed in their school uniforms, ready to receive their education. Some made idle conversation on the way there.

"Another day, another dollar. What club are you planning to join?"

"I'm thinking A/V. I've had a knack for fixing electronics, so I know I'll fit in there."

"Sweet. I'm joining the basketball club. I love the sport and practice every day of the week. I'm gonna have a lot of fun in it."

"With that attitude, you're sure to make it to nationals."

"Heh, you know it."

"Watch out! The freak's charging through again!"

Both of the students flinched when the word "freak" was mentioned, as if they knew what was going on.

"Damn it… he's coming on the bike again."

"For crying out loud, why haven't the teachers thrown the book at that guy?"

The sound of a chain buzzing rapidly caused the two students to quickly move out of the way as a student whizzed past them on a bike, not caring about who stood in front of him.

"Damn that guy! Why the hell can't he come to school normally like the rest of us?! And why does he have to come on such a boss-ass bike like that?!"

"I think the better question is how his ass isn't expelled. I heard he's been giving the student council no end of trouble with the shit he pulls."

The student on the bike rushed past the others with little regard for their safety. His short black hair flowed with the wind and dark eyes were focused in what was in front of him.

"Everyday is the same thing," he sighed. "I go to school, get yelled at by the brass and head to class with everyone looking at me like they want to put me in the dirt." He scoffed to himself. "If they knew what I went through, they would be giving me a different look."

He sped on his bike, then saw a wooden board leaning against a large brick. Grinning like a madman, he shifted his gears and rode over the board, flying into the air, much to the shock of the other students below him.

"Now this is how you get air!" he shouted as he made his decent.

He landed and rushed past the gate, pumping his brakes as he skids to a halt in front of the fountain. Getting off the bike, he looks up at the large building he stood before.

"Hello, Kuoh Academy," he said. "We meet once more. Now, time to prepare yourself for the arrival of-"

"HACHIMAN HIKIGAYA!"

He winced as his name was shouted at full blast from across the courtyard.

"I see we're settling into the regular routine once more."

He turned towards the source of the yell and saw two girls storming towards him. One had short black hair and violet eyes which she wore round glasses over. The second girl was taller with a more prominent bust size along with long black hair and light brown eyes with square glasses. Both of them wore the girls' uniform, which did wonders for their figures.

"Well, well, well," Hachiman said in a dry tone. "The esteemed Sona Shitori and her loyal dog come to greet me once more."

"Lose the attitude, you reprobate," Sona growled. "This is fifth time you came screeching in on that wretched thing of yours."

"Hey, I'll have you know that wretched thing has transported my from my home to this dreg of a school," Hachiman shot back. "So forgive me if I do not share your rather narrow-minded view of how I live my life."

"How you live is disruptive to the entire student body and I'll not stand for it any longer," Sona seethed. "I'm going to install some discipline in you so severe, it'll make your head spin."

Hachiman dryly chuckled. "And what, pray tell, kind of discipline did you have in mind?"

* * *

Hachiman let out a loud groan as his head was rested on his desk, feeling very fatigued.

"That was the worst lecture I have ever gotten in a long time," he groaned. "But it was worth it, seeing the look on that stiff's face. It was like she was about to explode."

The rest of the classroom buzzed with chatter, which quickly died down when a woman with short hair and eyes walked into the room. She wore a green tracksuit which was unzipped, showing her white-t shirt underneath.

"It's nice to see you've settled down," she said with a smile. "Now we have time to pick up where we left off on our reading. But before we do…" Her smile was replaced with a stern frown. "Mr. Hikigaya."

"Present," he said, raising his head.

"You'll be getting double the amount of homework for harrassing the student council president. Again."

Hachiman waved it off. "No skin off my back."

"Also, she told me that she expects you to polish the floor of the kendo club's room after school."

At that point, Hachiman gave his teacher a disinterested look. "That's it? Is there anything else I should know, Ms. Sharyu?"

The woman blushed significantly as she cleared her throat. "I told you to refer to me as Ms. Yuuki. Honestly, I'm starting to understand what Ms. Shitori feels every time she has to deal with your antics."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short," Hachiman said with a hand wave. "You're nowhere as high strung as she is."

The teacher let out a sigh. "Okay, let's begin the lesson before the day slips past us."

* * *

Hachiman let out a long, haggard sigh as he walked through the hallway.

"Damn it all," he said. "The amount of homework Ms. Sharyu stuck me with is going to cut into my schedule. Is there anyone in this school that's not under that stuck-up workaholic?"

He leaned against the wall, sighing again.

"On the bright side, it can't get any worse than normal."

"Yo, Hachiman!"

A shiver ran down his body as he recognized the voice.

"I just had to tempt fate again, didn't I?"

Begrudgingly, he turned around to see who called out at him, and his worse fears have been confirmed when he saw who was striding towards him with the biggest grin on his face.

Issei Hyodo, the biggest pervert in the whole school and the bane of its female population (at least that's what he heard). His brown hair, golden eyes and red shirt that he wore under his uniform was unmistakable.

"Issei, so good of you to show up," Hachiman said with heavy sarcasm. "Even though I prayed to every available deity that you wouldn't."

"Aw, you know me," Issei replied cheerfully. "I'm too hard to get rid of."

Hachiman let out derisive snort. "Yeah, like an STD."

Hearing that made Issei facefault. "Come on, dude! Why do you have compare me to those?"

"I originally thought of mosquitoes, but they're much easier to deal with," Hachiman replied. "Anyway, now that you're here, could you explain to me why before I leave you to whoever is hunting you down like the hormone-possessed dog that you are?"

Issei flinched at the accusation. "H-How did you-"

"Hyodo, for the longest time time I've known you, which to this day I still curse the heavens for, I'm the first and only person you crawl to help you bail your miserable ass out of whatever situation you got yourself in. In short, what do you want?"

At that point, Issei clutched Hachiman's shirt, tears flowing from his eyes. "I need you to hide me from the kendo club, man. They're gonna kill me for sure."

"Of course they are," Hachiman scoffed. "You and those other morons have been spying on them almost every day when you get the chance. In fact, I shouldn't even humor your inevitable request to evade retribution. I'm out of here."

He pulled Issei off of him and threw him to the floor before walking off, scratching the back of his head. Issei, on the other hand, was rubbing his lower back, groaning in pain.

"Ow… damn, that hurt. Guy really knows how to bruise someone."

"Compared to what we're about to do, you're going to get a lot more than bruises."

Issei's blood ran cold when he recognized the dark tone of voice coming from behind him. His fear prevented him from turning around, as he felt the combined hostile aura from the entire kendo club.

"P-Please have mercy on me," he squeaked.

Murayama glared at him, holding her shinai menacingly. "For you? Never."

The last thing Hachiman heard before he left the building was the agonized howling of a pitiful male accompanied by sounds of said male being beaten by sticks.

"I'm glad I'm not in his shoes," he said.

* * *

As the school day came to a close, Hachiman was polishing every inch of the kendo club's room, making sure it smooth enough to slid on.

"I'm not sure who would classify this as punishment," he said as he ran down the room while holding the cloth to the floor. "I've been in much worse situations than this."

It took a while, but he was able to finish polishing the floor completely. Every inch of it sparkled like a set of diamonds.

"Perfect. Now I can get out of here."

Hachiman turned off the lights and left the room, satisfied with his manditory work.

* * *

"I'm lucky my bike didn't get confiscated," Hachiman said as he rode down the hill. "I wouldn't get back home as quick as I normally do. I just can't live without this thing."

He took a quick glance at the sunset before looking ahead of him. It was truly a remarkable sight.

"Let's hope the little runt isn't too lonely without me," he said, pedalling faster. "She'll find kind of way to fight off boredom."

Hachiman rode along, homeward bound.

Walking through the front door of his house, he took off his shoes and let out a stretch.

"Home sweet home," he sighed contently. "Finally, I can get some relaxation in. Before I have to dig into that homework."

Hachiman walked into the living room and threw himself on the couch.

"Komachi! Your beloved brother has returned home from school!"

The moment he shouted that, the sounds of footsteps were heard coming from upstairs. Soon, a little girl with short black hair and gray eyes came into view, wearing green sweater and blue shorts as she jumped on her brother.

"Welcome home," she said cheerfully with a big smile. "How was school today?"

"Ah, the usual," Hachiman replied. "Arrived on the bike, got Ms. Shitori mad and have triple the amount of homework."

Komachi immediately pouted as she poked her brother's forehead. "You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep up this delinquent image you've put on."

Hachiman looked at his sister in mock offense. "Delinquent? Why Komachi, I'm shocked that you would see your dear brother in such a light. I am nothing more than a humble student who goes through the endless hell of getting to school on time and going through the same routine every day of the week."

Komachi stared at her brother intently. "Did Ms. Yuuki give you extra homework?"

"At the request of our esteemed student council president," Hachiman replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Which reminds me, I need to get it over with before I lose the will to actually do it. Kindly let me lift myself off this comfort for that I may engage in my hellish task."

Komachi sighed and got off of her brother. "You know, you could just get the regular amount of homework if you didn't give Ms. Sona a reason to hate you."

"Komachi, a person her position will eventually get stressed from all the work she does," Hachiman said as he stood up from the couch and walked off. "I'm basically the closest thing she has to a chew toy, next to that blonde eunuch that follows her."

As he descended up the stairs, Komachi let out another sigh, putting a hand on her hip.

"Dumb brother of mine should really get himself a girlfriend if he drops the attitude." She shook her head and smiled. "Oh well. I have work to do myself. I better get to it."

She opened the door to the backyard and skipped off, humming a little tune.

* * *

Hachiman was in his room, doing the homework he was assigned. He was almost done, and didn't look tired in the slightest.

"What's the point of social studies, anyway?" he muttered as he wrote on his paper. "It's just a bunch of stuff that happened in the past, and a lot of it involves politics, which honestly, I'm better off without."

A low growl emenated from his pocket. Hachiman reached into it and pulled out a small, red, symmetrical diamond-shaped disc that glowed.

"What would you know about education?" he said to the disc. "Do you receive education on how to breathe fire and kill livestock?"

The disc let out a low growl, as if it took exception to Hachiman's remark.

"I'm right, aren't I? Granted, I don't want to say I'd like to switch places with you, 'cause we all know what that entails. But, I'm glad you're around. You're the only one I consider a comrade."

The disc growls again, only it was softer, showing its appreciating for Hachiman's comment.

"You're welcome," he replied, getting back to his work. As he continued writing, a knock was heard on his room door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Brother, could you open up? It's urgent."

Hachiman instinctively went to the door and opened it, revealing Komachi with a serious look on her face.

"What's up?" he asked, his face matching his sister's.

"A report came in," she said. "There's a sighting downtown and it's wreaking havoc."

Hachiman rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "So one of them finally showed up, huh? It was only a matter of time before that happened."

"I know," Komachi replied. "There hasn't been a case like this ever since the Elder Dragon Crossing. The fact that the Guild called us goes to show how serious this is."

"In that case, we're wasting time here," Hachiman said. "Time to go to the Den."

Komachi nodded. "Right."

* * *

The sounds of a motorcycle revving up reverberated throughout the dark room, ready to roll. Hachiman, who was seated on the machine, wore a leather jacket and a green helmet with flame decals.

"Alright, Komachi. I'm ready. Tell me where to go and I'll be there within the minute."

"_**Your target is found near the old factory**_," Komachi said through his communicator. "_**It's not doing too much damage, but you should get there and deal with the threat immediately. Also, I've been getting readings that four people are near the site as well.**_"

"Did they get ambushed by the monster?" Hachiman asked.

"_**Surprisingly, no,**_" Komachi replied. "_**It's the exact opposite.**_"

Hachiman smirked under his helmet as the door in front of him slowly opened. "Someone's trying to take our job from us. Let's show them how we hunters operate."

"_**Right you are,**_" Komachi said excitedly. "_**Go get 'em!**_"

Hachiman slammed the pedal of his bike and it sped out on the road, the metal gleaming under the moonlight.

* * *

"This thing is too powerful! It's not like anything we've ever faced before!"

"Even so, we can't give up! It'll cause damage to the town if left alone!"

"What a pain in the butt. I missed out on eating sweets for this crap."

Three people were currently fighting a humanoid monster with white fur, red eyes and a patagium. The blond boy with gray-blue eyes charged at the monster with a sword in its hand and swung at it, only for the beast to jump away, using its patagium to glide. The short girl with white hair and yellow eyes ran towards the monster, drawing her fist back.

"You're not getting away that easy," she said in a dull tone before slamming her fist into the monster's face, sending it flying into a wall.

"Now let's see if you can still stand after this!" a voluptuous girl with black hair and purple eyes called out as she summoned lightning to electrocute the monster. To her and everyone else's surprise, it was unaffected by the attack.

"Impossible! It wasn't affected at all!" she yelled.

"This is no ordinary monster we're dealing with," the blonde boy said in irritation.

"We just need to keep hitting it," the white-haired girl said. "It has to cave in somehow."

The monster slowly got up and growled lowly at the group. It then started to gather electricity around it's body, preparing to discharge it.

"It's about to attack!" the blonde shouted. "We have to stop it!"

They charged at the monster, but it was all for nothing as it rushed past them, discharing the electricity it gathered and shocking them.

"Ugh… that sucks," the white-haired girl groaned.

"This monster is unbeatable," the blonde growled, gripping his sword.

The black-haired girl gripped her arm as she shuddered in pain. "Is there nothing we can do to defeat this monster?"

Before any more action could be taken, the sounds of a motorcycle were heard outside, getting everyone's attention, including the monster.

"Who's riding their bike at this time of night?" the blonde asked in confusion.

"Probably an idiot who doesn't know what a curfew is," the white-haired girl replied.

"We need to get this person away from here," the black-haired beauty said with concern.

Suddenly, the motorcycle came into view and braked, getting between the group and the monster.

"I can tell by the way you're struggling that you have no idea what you're up against," the rider said.

The trio looked amongst themselves, wondering what the mysterious rider was talking about.

"That thing you're trying to fight is a Tobi-Kadachi," he explained. "It's a Fanged Wyvern that's known fly around trees and gather static electricity within its fur. Which you all got a taste of, by the looks of it."

The group looked surprised at his knowledge of the monster they were currently facing.

"The best way to defeat this monster is to break the head and tail, which are it's weak points," the rider said, taking off his helmet. "And luckily, I'm the guy to do it."

The rider was revealed to be none other than Hachiman, who grinned at the monster. Upon taking off his helmet, the others immediately recognized him.

"Wait, isn't that…"

"Hachiman Hikigaya, a second year at our school."

"He's the moron who's getting under the student council president's skin all the time, isn't he?"

Hachiman flinched at the at the last sentence, but quickly focused on the task at hand.

"I'm gonna take care of this guy for you, so sit back and enjoy the show," he said.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a black and silver device with claws on both sides, and a diamond-shaped hole in the middle. He placed it at the front of his waist, causing a belt to eject from it and wrap around him.

"**Hunter Driver!**"

The group was amazed at the device he possessed, as it was unlike anything they have seen before.

"What is that thing?" the black-haired girl asked.

"I heard it speak," the blonde boy replied. "The Hunter Driver, I think."

"What does it do?" the white-haired girl asked with interest.

Hachiman walked up to the monster with a serious expression, reaching into his other pocket and pulling out the disc.

"The hunt is on," he said.

He inserted the disc into the driver, which caused it to turn red and white.

"**Spirit Locked!**"

Dramatic music played from the driver as Hachiman extended his arms outward and raised them to the sky as red tattoos slowly appeared throughout his whole body. He closed his eyes as he slowly brought his hands down towards the driver, where he opened his eyes, which were now light blue and glowing.

"Henshin!"

Hachiman pressed on the claws as the tattoos grew and enveloped his body, much to the group's shock.

"What?!"

"This is unbelieveable!"

"Cool."

The raging aura enveloped Hachiman for a brief moment, but it began to settle, taking the form of red armor with a silver chest plate and a matching helmet with horns, and large blue eyes at the front.

"**Spirit Form: Rathalos!**"

"Rathalos?" the group repeated questioningly.

(**Gran Turismo 6 OST: All My Life -Opening-**)

Hachiman rushed towards the monster, where it quickly did the same, electricity forming around it. Unlike the group before, he ducked the creature's attack and grabbed its tail swinging it around in an arc and releasing it as it crashed head first into a support beam.

"Remember, the Tobi-Kadachi's weakpoints are the head and the tail," Hachiman explained as the monster in question removed its head from the beam, still in a daze. It charged towards him, delivering multiple swipes, but he dodged them all and counted with well placed body shots.

"Hitting anywhere else won't stagger the monster, but it's good to give it some damage," Hachiman continued, delivering a punch to the monster's chest that knocked it back a few feet. Letting out a roar, it leaped into the air, using its patagium to glide towards Hachiman, static electricity gathering around it's body to deliver a shocking attack.

"And most importantly, when you see sparks around it, clear out before you get hit, because that electricity can paralyze you."

Hachiman ducked rolled out of the monster's attack, making it crash into the wall, shattering it completely. The monster was dazed from the impact, holding it's head as it let out a pained growl.

"Once you have the monster dazed, it's time to finish it off."

Hachiman pressed the claws on his driver, making it glow bright red as he prepared to jump.

"**Finisher: Rathalos!**"

Fire appeared around him, which soon gave way to a large red dragon that let out a mighty roar as it glared down at the other monster.

"No way, he summoned a dragon?!" the black-haired girl said in shock.

"This guy is unbelievable!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"He's going to roast that freak," the white girl said casually.

Powered by the flames around him, Hachiman jumped high in the sky, extending his right leg forwards as he dived towards the monster, striking it in the head, then landing perfectly on the ground as the beast caught on fire before exploding.

(**End song**)

Hachiman turned to the group, who stood in complete awe.

"And that, my friends, is one of the many basic in Monster Hunting 101."

He walked over to where the creature stood, seeing another disc similar to the one he used, only to showed the image of a white-scaled monster with red eyes and a giant tail.

"Awesome. Komachi is going to love this."

He picked up the disc and headed to his motorcycle.

"Wait!"

Hachiman stopped at the sound of a new voice calling out to him. Turning around, he saw a buxom red-headed girl with blue eyes landing a few feet from him before walking towards him.

"I just wanted to thank you for assisting my peerage," she said with a bow.

Hachiman waved it off. "Think nothing of it. I was just in the neighborhood."

He got on and prepared to drive off, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I ask who you are?"

Hachiman looked back at her with a chuckle.

"You can call me Hunter. Kamen Rider Hunter."

He drove off, leaving everyone stunned, the redhead in particular.

"Kamen Rider Hunter… I'll have to remember that name."

* * *

**KS: So how did you like that? Was it good? Was it great? Was there something that required improvement? Let me know in the comments and be sure to fave and follow if this interested you. I'll see you all next time. Peace. (walks off, but quickly returns) ...Is what I normally say, but this isn't like my regular fics. And how can I call this a Kamen Rider fic without adding the Kamen Rider style preview? Let's roll it!**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Hunter...**

_**Identity**** Exposed!**_

**Redhead:** **Are you Kamen Rider Hunter?**

**Hachiman: (does a spit take) W-What are you talking about?**

_**A Proposal**_

**Hachiman: The Occult Research Club? Devils? I'm not interested.**

_**Another Monster Appears**_

**Hachiman: A hunter always catches his prey.**

**Chapter 2: A Shocking Event**


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Revelation

**KS: Hello, everyone. I see that many of you have taken an interest in this story, and I am very happy about it. However, there has been some people taking issue with Hachiman being OOC. I assure you that I intended him to be that way, seeing how this is a fanfic and it takes place in an alternate universe, but rest assured, there will be an explaination for it later on. Now, on with the show. **

* * *

In a dark room that was lit with numerous monitors, a lone figure sat on a chair, looking at one monitor that featured Hunter's fight with the Tobi-Kadachi.

"So, monsters in humanoid forms have arrived in Kuoh," the figure said with amusement in their voice. "It was only a matter of time before it happened. Now we can finally go on with our plan."

The door opened and a man in a labcoat walked into the room, holding a clipboard.

"The procedure has been completed, sir," he said. "It was a rousing success with no complications."

"Very good," the figure replied. "Continuing monitoring the subject's condition and immediately inform me of any changes that occur."

"As you wish, sir," the man said with a bow before walking out of the room. The door immediately closed shortly thereafter.

"You are a most interesting individual, Hunter," the figure said, leaning towards the monitor. "I am going to be watching you every step of the way. I pray you will meet my expectations."

* * *

(**Theme: "All My Life" by Daiki Kasho**)

(**Opening vocals**) The sun rises and shines upon Hunter's armor, which glows in the light as he watches a swarm of dragons fly over him.

(**Walk for a thousand miles down this road**) Cuts to Hachiman walking past the school gate with Sona and Tsubaki rapidly lecturing him, which he pays no mind to.

(**I don't know where its taking me**) Pans to Rias and the ORC, who are standing a few feet away, watching him with interest.

(**I feel I must carry on**) Cuts to Hachiman again, being harrassed by Issei, only to knock him into the jaws of the irate kendo club, ready to beat the stuffing out of him.

(**So that I can justify my everything**) Hachiman walks off while taking out the Monster Amulet of Rathalos out of his pocket, the object glowing bright red.

(**Past is what, past is what will be cast**) Cuts to a silohette of Hachiman walking forward as Komachi and Nezumi are shown in the background, the former grinning and the latter with a neutral expression.

(**You will be alright, be alright, 'cause I'll be me**) The background changes to the ORC in their club room.

(**'Cause I know, 'cause I know that I'll prove myself**) The background changes to a group of shadowed people with a logo reading "Elysium Corporation."

(**In the end, I will be standing here**) Shifts to Hachiman holding Rathalos' amulet and inserting it into the Hunter Driver, causing him to transform into Hunter.

(**All my life, I've lived alone**) Shifts to Hunter fighting against multiple monsters.

(**This is a path I have to take**) Shifts to Hunter swinging a great sword, then shooting a bowgun and thrusting with a insect glave.

(**Shan't go back to who I was**) Cuts to Hunter gathering flames around him with Rathalos behind him before jumping into the air.

(**This is my time to break away**) Hunter performs a diving kick as he decends with flames following him.

(**Just break away**) Cuts to Hunter using a multitude of weapons, along with performing melee attacks.

(**From who I was**) The screen glitches to reveal a girl concealed by shadows, with only her frown visible.

(**Just break away**) Cuts to Hunter driving down the road on his Dragon Shifter.

(**From who I was**) Hunter brakes and performs a skid before stopping and looking at the camera.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Shocking Revelation**_

Hachiman let out a loud yawn as he laid back in his chair. The events of last night, along with completing the mountain of homework he was assigned had taken quite the toll on him. Frankly, he was happy to be done with the latter.

"Tough night, I take it?"

Hachiman turned to left and saw a boy around his age laying flat on his desk with his head down. He had gray eyes and short gray hair with the back of it spread slightly outwards, making resemble a pair of rat ears.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I was up all night finishing the homework, along with other stuff.

The boy scoffed. "You brought it on yourself, pissing off the student council president the way you did."

"It was worth it," Hachiman replied. "Anyway, I got something good from last night. Would you like to look at it?"

The boy raised his head and looked at Hachiman with mildly piqued interest. "Let me see what you've got."

Hachiman reached out into his pocket and pulled out the disc, putting it on the boy's desk. He picked it up and inspected the picture.

"You got this last night?" he asked.

Hachiman nodded. "Yeah. It was fairly easy, considering I fought these things before. But I still don't know why they're showing up in town, especially in humanoid form."

The boy put the disc in his pocket. "We find out about it eventually. For now, we just keep doing what we normally do."

"Fair enough," Hachiman replied.

"Mr. Hikigaya! Mr. Sumino!"

Both boys looked towards their teacher, who was staring directly at them, along with their classmates.

"Would you two like to share with the rest of us what was so interesting that you had to ignore my lesson?"

Both boys were sweating nervously, being put on the spot like that.

"Oh you know… guy stuff," Hachiman lied.

The other boy stared at him in shock for using an obvious and poorly constructed lie.

"Are you kidding me?"

* * *

The two stood out in the hallway once class had ended, sighing heavily.

"Guy stuff? That was the best you could come up with?" the boy said in a dour tone.

"What would you have come up with?" Hachiman asked irately. "I've worked on defective motors that function better than your own motor skills."

"Leave my lack of drive out of this, you shifty eyed bastard."

Hachiman hit him in the back of his head, glaring at him fiercely. "Keep my eyes out of this, you dirty rat."

"Excuse me."

Both of the boys perked up when they heard a soft voice behind them. Turning around, they saw two of the greatest beauties known throughout the whole school. One of them had blue eyes and long red hair, while the other had purple eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail. Hachiman fought the urge to widen his eyes as he immediately recognized the two.

"Which one of you is Hachiman Hikigaya?" the redhead asked.

The boy in question raised his hand while the other boy continued to stare in awe.

"My name is Rias Gremory," the redhead said before gesturing to her equally endowed companion. "This is Akeno Himejima."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Akeno said with a smile.

Hachiman noticed that the boy next him was staring at the girls and roughly jabbed his side, making him regain his bearings."

"Ow," he said, narrowing his eyes at Hachiman. "What was that for?"

"You were staring too long," Hachiman said matter-of-factly. "Some girls don't like that."

"Oh, I don't mind it," Akeno tittered. "I quite enjoy being looked at. He's free to do it as long as he likes."

The other boy swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking. "My name is Tsugiyoshi Sumino, but I usually go by Nezumi."

Rias tilted her head curiously. "Your nickname is Mouse?"

"Rat, actually," Hachiman corrected. "A mouse is supposed to look sweet and cute as opposed to…" He gestured to his friend's tired features. "This."

Nezumi shot him a dirty look. "At least I didn't get a fish eye transplant."

"Okay, that was uncalled for," Hachiman snapped.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?" Nezumi shot back. "A vulture get scared if they looked at you."

They glared at each other intensely until Rias cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"I hate to interrupt such a riveting conversation, but I wish to speak with you." She turned to Hachiman. "That is, if you are available."

Hachiman blinked for a moment, then glanced at Nezumi. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline on your offer, Ms. Gremory. Me and the Rat have urgent business that needs attending."

"What are you talking about?" Nezumi asked. "We don't have-"

Hachiman leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "I met them last night. If they find out about who I am, I'm in trouble."

He leaned back and Nezumi widened his eyes in understanding before turning to Rias. "Yeah, now I remember. We're going to help out at the… washroom."

"The washroom?" Akeno repeated questioningly.

Hachiman sighed and facepalmed. "Really? Was that the best you could come up with?"

"Shut up," Nezumi replied. "It's a step up from 'guy stuff'."

"More like a step down," Hachiman scoffed.

"There you are!"

Everyone turned around to see Ms. Yuuki. running towards them.

"Ms. Sharyu? What brings you here?" Hachiman asked.

His teacher frowned at the nickname he gave her. "Mr. Hikigaya, when will you refer to me by my proper title?"

Hachiman shrugged. "I can't help that you resemble a monkey."

Ms. Yuuki pouted and pulled his ear. "This kind of behavior is why Sona is at odds with you. You have little to no respect towards women."

Hachiman knocked her hand back. "Hey, I have plenty of respect towards women. Just not a lot towards the type of women who go on like they were born with a few dozen sticks up their-"

"I don't recommend finishing that sentence," Nezumi warned. "Keep in mind we're within striking distance."

"Shut up, you were thinking of it," Hachiman replied irately.

"Not everyone is a misogynist like you," Nezumi shot back.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ms. Yuuki shouted, getting between the two before turning to Nezumi. "Tsugiyoshi, I need your help with getting the gym equipment out of the storage closet."

Nezumi blinked in surprise. "What? When did you suddenly decide you needed my help?"

"Because I know for a fact that you have nothing better planned and Hachiman was going to rope you into some ploy to avoid something meaningful." She glanced at Rias and Akeno. "Which I'm sure involves these two lovely girls."

"Why, thank you," Rias replied with a smile. "You're quite attractive yourself."

Ms. Yuuki blushed lightly. "You really think so? I never really considered myself to be that attractive, considering that I do athletics. But I look at myself in the mirror every morning and…"

Hachiman sighed as he listened to his teacher babble on about her attractiveness. "We're burning enough daylight as is. Nez, let's go while our teacher is trapped in her delusions."

"Agreed," Nezumi replied instantly.

Both of them turned around and prepared to leave, but suddenly felt strong hands grip their shoulders. They turned their heads and flinched as they saw an intense aura emerge from their teacher, her eyes glowing bright orange.

"I almost forgot," she said in a calm tone that had a hint of danger. "Tsugiyoshi, you're helping me with the gym equipment."

Nezumi gulped, sweating profusely. "W-What?"

"You heard me. As for you, Hachiman…"

Using her strength, she threw the hapless boy towards Rias and Akeno, where he landed right in between the redhead's soft mounds.

"I expect you to heed what these girls have to say to you. I'll know if you skipped out on them."

With that, Ms. Yuuki dragged Nezumi with her as he did a peace sign. As for Hachiman, his head was still in Rias' cleavage, his whole body immobile.

"Hachiman?" She poked his head for a response. "Are you alright?"

Akeno chuckled. "He must have never felt a woman's gifts before, so it must be a shock to him."

* * *

On the rooftop, Hachiman drank out of a can of soda while he sat between Rias and Akeno, who stared at him intently.

"Isn't this nice," Akeno said teasingly. "Two lovely girls alone on the rooftop with a strapping young man. I can imagine all the scenarios that could go down."

"Keep your fantasies to yourself," Hachiman replied in a bored tone. "Can you two please tell me why you brought you up here?"

"Yes, I suppose we can get down to business," Rias said. "Now Hachiman, I suppose you are wondering why we brought you up here."

Hachiman nodded. "That question has been on my mind as of late."

On the surface, he was calm, but internally, he was panicking.

"_Damn it, do they know? It was pretty late last night, and I only took of my helmet for a few seconds. Plus, I only showed myself to the three from earlier and not the redhead. The chances are slim, but I'll take them."_

"I have a question of my own," Rias said in a serious tone and expression to match.

Hachiman looked at her while drinking out of his can once more.

"Are you Kamen Rider Hunter?"

Hachiman spit out his drink at the bluntness of the question, along with the fact that he realize that he was finally revealed.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Akeno said in amusement.

Hachiman let out a few coughs before talking. "W-What are you talking about? And what even is a Kamen Rider? I never heard of anything like that!"

"You might as well drop the act," Rias said. "My comrades have informed me about your appearance long after you left."

Hachiman flinched. "They did?"

"Yes, and they were very detailed about it," Rias replied. "I was told that the most prominent part of you were your dead fish eyes."

Hachiman flinched again, but this one was from irritation. "Really? If that's all they had to go on, then I would have made up a better lie to throw off all suspicion on me."

"We still would have suspected you even if we did," Rias said with a smile. "And now that we know your true identity, we have a proprosition for you."

Hachiman immediately got up and prepared to leave. "I'm not interested. I have a lot of things to do and little time to rest." He walked towards the rooftop exit. "Talk to me in another decade to see if I change my mind, which I obviously won't."

He quickly left the rooftop, much to Rias and Akeno's frustration.

"He's a stubborn one," Akeno commented with a pout.

"Too bad for him," Rias said with a grin. "I'm a lot more stubborn that he is."

* * *

The school day had come to an end and everyone was heading back home or stopping somewhere to hang out. Hachiman and Nezumi stood outside the gate, looking at the sky.

"So how did it go with the girls?" Nezumi asked.

"Nothing special," Hachiman replied casually. "Apart from the fact that they found out who I am, nothing really happened."

"Under what circumstances does your secret idenity being reveal qualify as nothing happening?" Nezumi asked with a hint of annoyance.

"It's simple," Hachiman explained. "They had the opportunity to blackmail me into doing their bidding using my secret as leverage, but they didn't. This proves that they're good people."

"Is that so?" Nezumi said skeptically. "Whatever happened to nice girls being the bane of your existence?"

"I never said I completely trust them," Hachiman defended. "I'm going give them an opportunity to see if they can change my mind on nice girls in general."

Nezumi shot him a dry look. "Careful you don't get caught looking at the ammunition they're carrying around."

Hachiman lightly jabbed his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Mr. Hikigaya!"

The boys turned around to see Ms. Yuuki run up to them.

"What's up, Ms. Sharyu?"

"I'll ignore that for now," she replied. "Ms. Gremory wants to see you."

Hachiman stared at her in disbelief. "She wants to see me again?"

"She does," Ms. Yuuki replied curtly. "From what I heard, she's quite upset about you walking out on her."

"I heard what she had to say and I did," Hachiman sighed. "You mentioned nothing about hearing any dumb offer."

"It still applies," Ms. Yuuki said with her arms crossed. "Now, I expect you to go to the clubhouse immediately and properly hear her out." She leaned closer to him, narrowing her eyes. "Walk out on her again and you'll get a lot worse than extra homework."

Hachiman was somewhat intimidated by his teacher's veiled threat, but he didn't let it show.

"Can you at least tell me where to go from here?" he asked. "I've never seen this clubhouse they're in."

"It's not far from here," Ms. Yuuki said. "Just go east from the main building and keep going until find a building surrounded by trees."

Hachiman sighed. "Thanks, I'll be sure to get there." He turned to Nezumi. "I'll see you later, Rat. Once I get this sorted out, we'll meet up."

"I'll make a note of that," Nezumi replied, lazily giving a two-finger salute. Hachiman did the same and walked towards the clubhouse. Ms. Yuuki leaned towards Nezumi with a smile.

"You two are really close," she said.

"We have a platonic friendship," Nezumi replied. "And we like to bond over stuff."

Ms. Yuuki smile grew. "What kind of stuff?"

Nezumi stared blankly at her. "What else? Guy stuff."

His teacher's smile quickly faded into a frown. "Why do you have to be so smug?"

"The same reason you're always prying into my business," Nezumi said. "It's only natural."

"Well, it's not good enough!" Ms. Yuuki shouted. "As your legal guardian, I have a right to know what you are doing in your spare time!"

Nezumi let out a sigh. "You're a real pain, Ms. Sharyu."

"Don't you start with that nickname too!" she snapped.

* * *

It took some time, but Hachiman was able to make his way over to the clubhouse. Despite the vague directions he had received, he found it with no problem whatsoever. It was a large, two-story building with many windows with a bit of overgrowth on the walls, and a clock at the top of the building.

"The best thing about being a hunter is you can find your target even if the directions suck," he said to himself.

He walked towards the door and opened it, surprised at what he saw. Compared to the outside of the building, the interior was very well kept. The floors were polished and the wood showed no signs of wear and tear. There were also some pictures hanging on the walls as well.

"I gotta hand it to the designer, they knew what they were doing when they built this place," Hachiman commented as he walked in.

His footsteps echoed throughout the hall as he ascended the stairway leading to the second floor.

"This place looks suited to be in a horror film," he said. "The victim wanders around for a brief moment and suddenly hears a sound. Thinking it's his imagination, he presses onward, only to find whatever has been stalking him was waiting for him, ready to tear him a new one."

He stops walking, then lets out a dry chuckle.

"As if that will happen now."

He continues walking until he reaches a pair of doors.

"Well, here goes everything."

He knocks on the door and waits for a response.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice says from the other side.

"It's me, Hachiman," he replies. "My teacher said you wanted to talk to me again."

"Ah yes, I remember. Come on in."

Hachiman opened the door and walked into the room. If the hall from the first floor impressed him, then the room he currently stood in blew his mind. Two sofas, a table, a rug, bookshelves and a desk were all placed in a way that brought out the beauty of the room. Speaking of beauty…

"Glad to see you arrived."

He turned to his right to see Rias and Akeno standing next to him.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, considering my teacher strongarmed me into coming here," he deadpanned.

"She appears like a nice woman," Akeno said. "You should treat her with more appreciation."

"I appreciate her," Hachiman shot back. "I appreciate her when she's not in my face about some kind of crap."

"That doesn't sound like you're appreciative," Rias commented.

Hachiman shrugged. "Whatever. Now that all the pleasentries are out of the way, could you tell me why you brought me here?"

Rias sighed. "I supposed we've stalled enough, so I'll get right to the point. This entire building serves as the base of operations for the Occult Research Club."

"Occult Research Club, huh?" Hachiman said. "Judging from the name alone, I assume you do research on the supernatural."

"That much is correct," Rias replied. "But this club serves another purpose aside from researching the unknown."

Hachiman tilted his head. "Other purposes?"

Rias smiled. "Yes. The Occult Research Club is merely a cover for our true goal."

Hachiman heard the door open and turned around. He immediately recognized the two people walking in.

"Hey, it's you."

The blonde boy smiled upon seeing Hachiman. "Nice to meet you, Hachiman."

"'Sup," the white haired girl said.

"These two are Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou," Rias explained. "They are also members of the club."

"I figured as much," Hachiman said. "But still don't know what this other purpose your club serves is."

Rias chuckled as Kiba and Koneko walked over to where she was. "Right, I suppose I should get to that. But you should know what we really are in order to understand what our true purpose is."

In an instant, faster than Hachiman could blink, thin black wings appeared on the backs of the club members.

"You're… what in the world are you?"

Rias smiled. "We are Devils. Our true purpose is to forge contracts with the humans in town, along with hunting down Stray Devils who have abandoned their masters."

Hachiman widened his eyes in disbelief. "You… you're all devils?"

"That's correct," Rias replied.

"Wow," Hachiman said. "That's… a lot more tame than I was expecting."

The group nearly facefaulted from his reaction, which clearly contradicted his expression.

"Oh my, I had no idea we were that underwhelming to you," Akeno tittered.

"It's not that," Hachiman replied. "I mean, you do look cool and interesting, but from what I've seen in my time, it's a little… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Basic?" Kiba suggested.

"Something along those lines," Hachiman said. "So you've shown me what you do here and what you really are. Thus leaves one more question: why am I here?"

"That question can be easily answered," Rias said with a smile. "Hachiman Hikigaya, I would like to formally recruit you into the Occult Research Club."

Hachiman stared at her for a few seconds before coming up with his response. "I decline."

Rias was taken aback from the reply, along with the other club members. "Why are you declining?"

"I have three reasons for not wanting to join," Hachiman said, raising a finger. "The first reason is that I have no interest in the occult, for I have experienced something that is actually real in my youth and can pose a great danger if left unchecked." He raised another finger. "The second is that I would rather not be treated like I'm a secret weapon." He raised one more finger. "The third reason and the one I consider the most important, is that I have no obligation to join your club. In case you've forgotten, I'm a human."

"That much is true," Rias conceded. "But it doesn't have to be this way."

Hachiman narrowed his eyes and immediately realized what Rias was getting at. "You want to make me into a devil."

"We won't force you into it," Rias said. "In fact, you don't need to become one. Your power is more than capable of taking down a Stray Devil."

Hachiman sighed. "Good to know, but I'm still declining." He turned around walked towards the door. "Occult Research Club? Devils? I'm not interested."

Rias sighed. "If that's how you truly feel, Hachiman, then I won't force you to join."

Hachiman turned towards him. "Good to know. Now, I gotta get going while it's still-"

"MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACKING EVERYONE!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of someone screaming in horror. Hachiman grit his teeth and rushed out the door.

"Should we go after him?" Kiba asked with a serious tone.

"Yes," Rias answered. "But we do not get involved unless necessary. I want to see his skills for myself."

* * *

A humanoid monster was rampaging around the campus and terrorizing the students. It had a bulky frame with brown and orange scales, along with a large head. It let out a deafening roar as students fleed in terror.

Hachiman arrived at the scene and the monster immediately took notice of him.

"A Barroth, huh? This could get ugly."

He took out the Hunter Driver and put it on his belt.

"The hunt is on," he said, taking out Rathalos' disc and inserting it into the driver.

"**Spirit Locked!**"

(**Monster Hunter World OST: Pride of a Nameless Hunter**)

Hachiman did the poses from last night, the tattoos covering his arms and his eyes turning blue.

"Henshin!"

He pressed down on the claws and the tattoos grew and enveloped his body, then settled and formed his armor.

(**End song**)

"**Spirit Form: Rathalos!**"

(**Monster Hunter Tri OST: Earth, Sand, and Fiery Winds**)

Hunter let out a battle cry as he rushed towards the Barroth, engaging in a fierce fist fight. However, unlike the Tobi-Kadachi, it was far more durable.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy, but this is nuts," he groaned, punching the Barroth in its face. "I don't remember its hide being this tough before."

The Barroth let out a roar as it headbutted Hachiman, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Ah, this is a pain in the ass," he said. "My fists aren't going to do a thing to this brute."

The Barroth charged at Hunter, but luckily, he got out of the way, causing it to crash into a tree. Which it proceeded to obliterate due to its rough head.

"Okay, I need something that will take this beast down for good. Preferably, something that does a lot of blunt damage."

"Did you call?"

Hunter turned around to see Nezumi standing a few feet away from him, carrying an object wrapped in a sheet.

"Well, aren't we punctual," he called out. "Have you got something to give me, Rat?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Nezumi replied, throwing the object towards Hunter. He caught it and inspected the shape beneath the sheet, grinning behind his mask.

"You are a lifesaver, Nez. I owe you for this."

Hunter took the sheet off, revealing the object to be a hammer, much to his relief and delight. It was cut short when he heard the Barroth roar once more and saw the creature charging towards him.

"Hitting the head won't do a lot of damage this time around," he said, drawing the hammer back. "So this time…"

The Barroth charged for Hachiman, but like before, he dodged it and swung his hammer.

"I gotta hit the body!"

His hammer made contact with the Barroth's body, knocking it down. Growling, the monster dug its claws into the ground and stood back up, taking up a huge chunk out of the dirt as it did.

"I should've known," Hunter sighed. "The Barroth is known to use dirt as a projectile attack. It's a good thing it can be easily read and dodged with precision timing."

He lifted the hammer with both hands and put it on his shoulder, preparing for the large ball of dirt to be thrown at him. At that moment, the ORC arrived to see what was currently happening.

"It's Hunter," Akeno said in awe. "And he's facing a monster that differs from the one last night."

"It appears much more durable," Kiba added. "Will he be able to defeat it?"

"If he can't, then we can call what happened last night a fluke," Koneko deadpanned, licking a lollipop.

"He can definitely defeat it."

Everyone turned to Rias, who was smiling.

"Last night was no fluke. From what I witnessed, he took down that monster with such finesse and skill. He can surely do the same with that monster."

The club members turned back to Hunter and the Barroth, who remained still.

"Let's have it, you giant brute," he taunted.

Letting out a mighty roar, the Barroth threw the large cluster of dirt towards Hunter with all of its might, but the masked warrior deflected it with a powerful swing from his hammer and sent it right back to the monster, knocking it down.

"It's down!" Akeno squealed with excitement.

"He should be able to finish it off," Kiba said with a bright smile.

"I'm not holding my breath until he puts that sucker in the ground," Koneko stated.

"I have absolute faith in his abilities," Rias said.

Hunter rests the hammer on the ground and presses the claw-like button on his driver, causing the disc to pop out.

"A hunter always catches his prey."

He inserted the disc into a slot on the hammer, causing flames to gather around it.

"**Spirit Enhancement!**"

"For anyone watching this, know that the Barroth is weak against two elements," he called out. "The first is fire, which is highly effective when its body is dry. Luckily, we're not near any mud at the moment, so fire is sure to do the trick."

Hunter charged towards the dazed Barroth, pressing a trigger on the hammer which made the fire grow stronger.

"**Crushing Blow: Rathalos!**"

Once he was in was in range of the Barroth, Hunter swung the flaming hammer at the monster's body, finishing it in one blow.

(**End song**)

Hunter let out a breath of relief and pressed the buttons on his driver, dispelling the transformation.

"That takes care of that," Hachiman said. "Now to see what it left behind."

He kneeled down and picked up a disc with the image of a large bulky monster.

"I just know we're gonna get along," he said. He was about to stood up, but he immediately noticed another object along with the disc.

"What the hell?"

He leaned forward and widened his eyes to see a tag with numbers on it. Picking it up, he stood up and look at it from every angle.

"Hachiman, what's wrong?"

He didn't notice Rias and the other ORC club members running up to him due to looking at the numbered tag, which they immediately notice.

"What is that?" Akeno asked.

Hachiman turned towards them with a serious expression.

"This… is something that needs looking into."

* * *

**KS: Now, isn't that cool? Another monster is in Hachiman's grasp. Since I have you all here, I should let you know that I intend to make the transformation jingle based off of the leitmotifs of the various monsters from MH, and his forms based off of the armors in the game. I'm feeling really excited about how this will pan out. Anyway, that's all from me, now for the preview.**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Hunter...**

_**A Mysterious**** Lead**_

**Nezumi: You think someone is mass-producing monsters?**

**Hachiman: ****I can't say for sure, but I have a sneaking suspicion that may be the case.**

_**Trouble At School**_

**Sona: Your attitude is beyond unacceptable and you will be punished for it- hey!**

**Hachiman: Lecture me later! I got things to do!**

_**Encroaching Danger**_

**Hunter: ****This is as far as you go!**

**Chapter 3: ****Whispers in the Dark**


	3. Chapter 3: Whispers in the Dark

**KS: (sighs) This was much longer than I wanted it to be. Regardless, my spirit as a writer refuses to waver, so I continue to persist. Also, I want to say this here and now: for anyone who is going to talk smack about Hachiman's current personality and how it is detrimental to this fic, I politely ask you to see yourselves out. I am looking for contstructive criticism, not flames from ignorant trolls. Alright, that's enough from me. Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Night had fallen on the town of Kuoh. Every corner was dead with silence, which was filled by the sounds of a bike chain rattling. A patrolman rode around the neighborhood, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"This patrol has gotten uneventful," he muttered. "I like how quiet this town is, but sometimes it's too quiet. Makes me wonder what's the point in scoping things out at night.

He turned a corner and hit the brakes, getting of his bike. He picked up the flashlight and turned it on, looking around for anything odd.

"I'll just look around here and head back to the station," he said. "There's absolutely no way that something weird is going on here."

He walked around and shined his light near every corner that evaded the street lights, but nothing interesting was seen.

"Another boring patrol." he muttered. "I'll head back, fill my report and call it a night."

Before could reach his bike, the patrolman heard a muffled sound coming from above. He aimed his light upward, what he saw caused his blood to go cold.

"What in the nine hells is that?"

A large, cocoon-like object was latched onto the light post, and inside of it was a young man.

* * *

(**Theme: "All My Life" by Daiki Kasho**)

(**Opening vocals**) The sun rises and shines upon Hunter's armor, which glows in the light as he watches a swarm of dragons fly over him.

(**Walk for a thousand miles down this road**) Cuts to Hachiman walking past the school gate with Sona and Tsubaki rapidly lecturing him, which he pays no mind to.

(**I don't know where its taking me**) Pans to Rias and the ORC, who are standing a few feet away, watching him with interest.

(**I feel I must carry on**) Cuts to Hachiman again, being harrassed by Issei, only to knock him into the jaws of the irate kendo club, ready to beat the stuffing out of him.

(**So that I can justify my everything**) Hachiman walks off while taking out the Monster Amulet of Rathalos out of his pocket, the object glowing bright red.

(**Past is what, past is what will be cast**) Cuts to a silohette of Hachiman walking forward as Komachi and Nezumi are shown in the background, the former grinning and the latter with a neutral expression.

(**You will be alright, be alright, 'cause I'll be me**) The background changes to the ORC in their club room.

(**'Cause I know, 'cause I know that I'll prove myself**) The background changes to a group of shadowed people with a logo reading "Elysium Corporation."

(**In the end, I will be standing here**) Shifts to Hachiman holding Rathalos' amulet and inserting it into the Hunter Driver, causing him to transform into Hunter.

(**All my life, I've lived alone**) Shifts to Hunter fighting against multiple monsters.

(**This is a path I have to take**) Shifts to Hunter swinging a great sword, then shooting a bowgun and thrusting with a insect glave.

(**Shan't go back to who I was**) Cuts to Hunter gathering flames around him with Rathalos behind him before jumping into the air.

(**This is my time to break away**) Hunter performs a diving kick as he decends with flames following him.

(**Just break away**) Cuts to Hunter using a multitude of weapons, along with performing melee attacks.

(**From who I was**) The screen glitches to reveal a girl concealed by shadows, with only her frown visible.

(**Just break away**) Cuts to Hunter driving down the road on his Dragon Shifter.

(**From who I was**) Hunter brakes and performs a skid before stopping and looking at the camera.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Whispers in the Dark**_

The following morning, the majority of Kuoh's student body stood in the gymnasium. Whispers of confusion were heard amongst the large crowd.

"What's with the sudden assembly?"

"I don't know. We were just told to come here."

"This had better be good. I was finally finishing up on an assignment, only to get sidetracked by this crap."

Among the crowd, Hachiman and Nezumi stood near the center, barely registering the hushed chatter around them.

"I wonder what happened," Hachiman said.

"Whatever it was, we're about to find out right now," Nezumi replied.

Soon enough, Sona walked up on stage and stepped to the podium. Almost immediately, the crowd fell silent, allowing her to speak.

"Good morning, students of Kuoh Academy," she said in a serious tone. "I am sure you are all wondering what the purpose of this assembly is."

Nothing was heard from the crowd.

"I shall be blunt then," Sona said, hardening her features. "Last night, someone was found in a cocoon."

Immediately, whispers erupted from the crowd, surprised by what they had heard.

"A cocoon? What the hell is she playing at?"

"If this is her idea of a joke, it's very tasteless."

"This doesn't sound like a joke. I mean, look at her face. Does that look like the face that would crack a joke like this?"

The chatter continued for a moment before Sona made a gesture with her hands, making everyone fall silent again.

"I'm sure many of you are shocked from hearing this, and are worried about what will happen next," she said. "But rest assured, the police department are already at work trying to determine who or what is responsble for such a contemptable act. That being said, the faculty has made a decision that until this issue is resolved, all clubs will be cancelled until further notice. That means all you must head home immediately and remain there. Do not stop at any shops or hang out at parks. Go. Straight. Home. I should remind you that we have zero tolerance for those who disregard the rules that have been set out." She spotted Hachiman in the crowd and narrowed her eyes. "Do not test me. You know who you are."

The boy in question flinched when he saw the student council president glaring at him.

"Did she just lowkey call me out?" he whispered.

"Sure looks like it," Nezumi said. "Though I doubt everyone will take out the frustration of having their clubs cancelled on you."

* * *

Hours have passed since the assembly, and the school was now having a break. Hachiman and Nezumi walked down the hall, passing students who gave the former cold stares or heated glares.

"Are you sure they're not going to take it out on me?" Hachiman asked.

"They're not that petty, dude," Nezumi replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Hachiman sighed. "You got a point. Still, if a stopped clock can be right twice a day, then a running clock should be wrong at least once."

Nezumi looked at confusion. "That's just stupid."

Hachiman shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's my opinion."

As the two walked, an object suddenly hit Hachiman in the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward.

"Are you alright?" Nezumi asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Hachiman groaned while rubbing the spot where he was hit. He turned around to see a basketball near his foot. "Who would attempt this, I wonder."

"Hey, Hikigaya!"

He flinched upon hearing the voice, along with the anger that held it. Looking up, he saw an imposing student with red hair in a buzzcut and golden eyes storm towards him.

"Great, it had to be him," Hachiman muttered.

The student walked up to him, glaring at his very being. Everyone in the hall stared at the duo, wondering what would happen next.

"You just had to piss off the president again, didn't you?"

Hachiman sighed. "I think you got me mixed up with whoever wrapped up that poor schmuck last night."

"That schmuck doesn't matter right now," the boy growled. "Every club is cancelled until they nab the guy who did this. And we can't even hang out because of the danger of being attacked!" He grabbed Hachiman by his collar. "The student council is breathing down everyone's necks to make sure nobody hangs around. And your dumbass just had to stir the pot."

Nezumi walked up to the student and grabbed his arm in an attempt to make him release Hachiman.

"How about you let him go," he said. "It's not like beating up will change what's been-"

The imposing student used his free hand and knocked Nezumi away.

"Shut up, Rat," he growled. "My beef is with your dumbass friend here, but I'll get to you real soon."

"Hey," Hachiman said, glaring at him. "Only I get to call him Rat. I've known him longer than you, knuckle dragger."

The boy's expression grew more hostile. "Knuckle dragger, huh? Well, how about I drag my knuckles across your face-"

"This really is not the place or time for such petty squabbles."

Everyone went silent when they heard a familiar voice. Hachiman looked past the boy holding him up to see Rias and Akeno walking towards them.

"Rias? What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was on my way to the rooftop, but I heard a commotion on the way there," the redhead replied. "It's true what they about you Hachiman. No matter where you go, you always manage to invite trouble."

"It's not like I do it on purpose," Hachiman said in a dry tone.

"If you say so," Rias replied, before forming a serious expression on her face as she turned towards the larger boy holding him. "Now Ken, would you be so kind as to let go of Hachiman?"

"Not gonna happen," Ken replied. "The student council wouldn't be holding us by our throats if this prick over here didn't keep pissing the president off. Now we're all suffering because he didn't know when to stop."

"While I understand your frustration, taking it out on Hachiman will not change the fact that all clubs are cancelled until further notice," Rias said in a stern tone. "As a matter of fact, if Sona caught wind of this, she could have you removed from the basketball club. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Ken narrowed his eyes. "Is that some kind of threat, Gremory?"

"Don't think of it as a threat," Rias said. "Just think of it as a friendly reminder to adjust your attitude in the future before it gets you into all kinds of trouble."

Ken kept his gaze on Rias for a few seconds, but he eventually relented and tossed Hachiman onto the ground before storming off.

"You're lucky this time, Hikigaya! But next, you're really going to get it!"

Hachiman sighed as he picked himself up. "I seem to be a magnet for all the undesireables around here." He extended an arm towards Nezumi. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, taking the hand and getting up. "He just bruised my ego. Nothing major."

"Well, glad to see you're both alright," Akeno said with a smile. "Would you mind joining us on the roof? We would like to talk for a bit."

* * *

The four were on the rooftop, sitting in a circle.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hachiman?" Rias asked with concern. "You look a bit shaken up."

"Ah, it's nothing," he replied. "I experienced far scarier stuff a while back. Sudo was nothing."

Rias smiled. "That's good to hear." Her expression suddenly turned serious. "But you should know that what I said to Ken applies to you as well."

Hachiman widened his eyes in shock. "How?"

"In case you've forgotten, your attitude towards Sona along with your homeroom teacher as of late are very essence of inappropriate," she said in a tone that matched her expression. "You need to adjust speak and act around them or it will lead to greater problems in the future."

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Hachiman asked indignantly. "One moment, you were sticking up for me, and now you're berating me in the next. Do you contradict yourself when the mood strikes you?"

"It's not a matter of being contradictory, which I am not," Rias replied. "I am saying this so that you will have a reason to present yourself in a more dignified matter towards those around you," Her expression softens and she smiles. "Keep in mind that I am not saying this to bully you. I believe that you are a good person at heart, and I am inspiring you to act open it so others will see you in a more positive light."

Hachiman sighed, taking in every word that came out of the redheaded beauty's mouth.

"I understand what you're saying," he said, standing up. "Maybe I could stand to improve myself as a person." He walked up and headed for the door. "But you should know one thing about me."

"What's that?" Rias asked.

Hachiman turned towards Rias with a dry look.

"I don't give a damn about what people think about me."

With that, he left the rooftop.

"He's certainly a unique kind of person," Akeno said in amusement.

"Unique isn't a word anyone would use to describe him," Nezumi replied.

"I just hope will truly take what I said to him to heart," Rias added. "He needs it more than he thinks."

* * *

"Man, what a day," Hachiman sighed as he walked down the stairs. "I get lowkey called out by Sona during the assembly, the knuckle dragger tried to beat me into a pulp and now Rias is telling me to be more socialable. I seem to attract all kinds of annoyances."

"Hachiman," a curt voice called out.

He sighed once more. "Speaking of annoyances, here's one now."

Once Hachiman made it down the stairs, he was met with the stern faces of Sona and Tsubaki.

"We need to talk," the student council president said.

"You must be using the royal 'we', because I'm not in the mood to talk," Hachiman replied in a bitter tone. "In fact, you're the last person in this entire school that I want to look at, let alone talk to."

He attempted to walk past them, but he was stopped by Tsubaki grabbing his shoulder rather tightly, like she was trying to rip it off.

"You will not speak to the president in that tone," she seethed calmly. "You will stand hear, listen to what she has to say and act accordingly."

Hachiman scoffed and knocked Tsubaki's hand off her shoulder. "Why don't you two find someone else to enact your shadow dictator tendencies towards and leave me alone. I need some space after getting the cold shoulder from everyone here."

He quickly walked away, ignoring the two women calling out to him to return.

"I need to find someone who's not going to get into my business all the damn time. But where?"

"Oh, cruel fate, how could you do this to me?"

Hachiman immediately recognized the pitiful lamentations of a certain pervert. In all honesty, he would be last person he would ever associate with for a number of reasons, but at this rate, he had no alternatves.

"Beggars can't be choosers," he muttered, walking towards the source of the wistful moaning. Soon enough, he found Issei leaning near a window, looking as if his dog has died.

"I'll never have the opportunity to peek at melons again," he groaned. "My life is over."

Hachiman sighed again, only it was louder and riddled with irritation. "Look, man, before you go and do something stupid, how about you and me go walk for a bit."

Issei turned around with a sullen expression on his face.

"No offense, Hachiman, but I'd rather be shot than be seen with you, especially after you left me hanging a few days ago," he said.

"Personally, I feel the same way," Hachiman replied. "But my friend is currently stuck with the school's resident bombshells, so I'm flying solo at the moment. However, I could us a co-pilot until he gets back."

At the mention of the bombshells, Issei suddenly brightened up and was in Hachiman's face.

"You lucky bastard! A lot of guys dream of getting close to those two, and you just let the opportunity happen!" There were stars in his eyes and steam blew from his nose in excitement. "Did you get a look at their jugs? Did you cop a feel? Please tell me that you copped a feel!"

Hachiman released another sigh, only it was much longer and more haggard than before.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

The two boys walked around the school, chatting the day away. As much as Hachiman couldn't stand hearing Issei go on about a peculiar part of the female body, it sure beats being lectured until day's end.

"Hey, Issei. Don't you have any other interests other than huge melons?"

"Hell yeah!" Issei replied with vigor. "I want to get my own harem!"

Hachiman used every nerve in his body to keep himself from facepalming.

"I don't know what I expected," he groaned.

"Come on, man, why do you have to do that?" Issei said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Do what?" Hachiman asked dryly. "Withhold my boundless discontent for your materialistic and perverted desires which you proudly announce for one reason or another? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, if you think you're hot stuff, what do you want in life?" Issei asked, slightly irritated by Hachiman's attitude.

"I want to go out in the wild and live off the land," Hachiman said matter-of-factly. "Free from all the pointless chatter of people like you. Just me and the beauty of sweet Mother Nature."

Issei ignored the remark he made and put his attention what was said at the end. "What do you plan to do, live in the forest or something?"

"I'm gonna live in _a_ forest when this is all over," Hachiman said. "I've camped in the woods before, so it shouldn't be any different."

"You don't say," Issei said, putting his arms behind his back. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but what do your parents do for a living?"

"Hmm… I guess you could say my parents are hunters," Hachiman said. "They specialize in hunting and capturing large animals."

"What, like bears and tigers?" Issei asked.

Hachiman was silent for a brief moment before answering. "Yeah, let's go with that."

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the other side, getting the boys' attention.

"What the hell was that?" Issei asked, put off by the pitch of the scream.

Hachiman, on the other hand, said nothing as he broke into a fast run towards the source, much to Issei's confusion.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called out.

* * *

Katase and Murayama shook with fear as a humanoid, arachnid-like creature slowly skulked towards them. Its gray body with purple spikes on its shoulders were present, making the monster all the more frightening.

"S-Stay back!" Katase shouted, fear hanging from her voice as she held up her shinai towards the monster.

It stared at her for a brief moment, then released a horrible, bloodcurdling noise that rattled their very souls. It was so terrifying, they couldn't bring themselves to scream again.

"W-We're gonna die…" Murayama shuddered as the monster slowly approached them while slowly opening its mouth, prepared to feast upon its potential victims.

At least, it would have, had it not been for the timely intervention of a masked hero, punching it in the face and knocking it back.

"That's as far as you go, freak," Hunter said.

The monster staggered briefly, then snarled at the interloper, finding a new target.

Hunter turned towards the shaken girls. "Get out of here! I'll take care of this!"

Murayama was still shocked, but quickly regained her senses and guided Katase way from the the duo. The monster aimed its wrist towards the retreating girls and attempted to shoot a web, but Hunter quickly grabbed it and changed the direction, sending it towards a wall before punching the monster again.

"First you try to eat those girls, and now you're ripping off Spider-Man?" Hunter asked with distain and anger. "That's it. You've offically made my shit list."

The monster snarled at Hunter and charged at him with the former doing the same. The two engaged in a furious fight, matching kicks and punches. One got a lucky hit on the other, but Hunter had the upper hand as he dodged the monster's strikes and countered when need be.

"After seeing your freaky mug and equally disturbing body, you must be a Nerscylla," Hunter said, kicking the monster back. "But last I checked, your kind has four legs. All I see are two."

The Nerscylla stared at him, then hunched over with its arms held close to its chest as it shook. Then, much to Hunter's brief horror, two arms quickly grew from it's back, thrashing about.

"Well… this is what I get for tempting fate," he muttered.

He pressed a button on his driver and extended both of his arms.

"**Equip: Sword and Shield!**"

Two lights were seen on his right hand and left forearm, which quickly formed into a sword and shield, respectively. The sword had a medium length with a sharp edge, and the shield almost resembled a chest plate.

"Now… let's begin the hunt."

Hunter attacked the Nerscylla with his weapons. He blocked and parried the strikes from its extended arms, landing many successful hits.

"This is getting too easy," Hunter taunted. "At least give me a challenge, you creeper."

Snarling once more, The Nerscylla shot a large web from its mouth, pinning Hunter to a wall and leaving him defenseless.

"Okay, I really should not tempt fate like that in the future," he muttered miserably.

The Nerscylla slowly approached Hunter, ready to sink its claws into him. Unfortunately for it, the attempt was foiled by a bolt of lightning being shot at its feet, making it jump back in surprise.

"Well, aren't you a naughty little bug, trying to eat our friend."

The monster turned towards the speaker, who was none other than Akeno, who stood with Rias and Nezumi. Upon seeing them, Hunter released a sigh of relief and exasperation.

"I suppose this is your idea of bringing in the cavalry," he said.

Nezumi looked at him while digging into his ear. "It was best I could do on short notice. You know what they say about beggars and choosers."

"Don't remind me"

Rias ignored the banter as her narrowed eyes fixed towards the Nerscylla.

"I don't care who or what you are," she said in a low tone. "I will not permit anyone who would dare bring harm to the students of this school."

If the Nerscylla was frightened by the sheer amount of power it felt coming from Rias, it didn't show it. Still, even with its ferocity, it knew when to fold as it quickly shot a web upward and launched itself away to safety.

"It looks like you scared it away," Akeno tittered. "It's a shame, really. I was hoping to play with it a bit."

"We'll have the opportunity when it presents itself," Rias replied, turning towards Hunter. "I see you're in a bit of a bind."

"That's putting it mildly," Hunter deadpanned. "Now, would one of you be so kind and help me out."

"Say no more," Nezumi said, taking out a knife and walking towards Hunter. Before he could get any closer, Akeno stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the big idea?" he asked in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Just a minute," the black-haired beauty said.

Rias walked over to Hunter, putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you gonna release me or not?" he asked.

"I should," Rias said. "But I won't."

Hunter widened his eyes beneath his helmet. "Why the hell not?"

"I want to free you, but I don't know why I should free someone as disrespectful you," she said in a stern tone.

Hunter sighed and hanged his head. "Are we seriously doing this now? Just get me down."

Rias did not comply with his request and continued with her lecture.

"Tell me, Hunter. Are you familiar with the saying 'treat others how you want to be treated'?"

"I've heard of it," Hunter replied. "Never really cared for it, honestly."

Rias sighed. "I thought as much. You know, I have a general idea of your character."

Hunter scoffed. "Don't jerk me around, Rias. What could you possibly know about-"

"You alone live with your sister while your parents are working overseas, you ride your bike to school almost every day of the week, nearly running over other students who simply walk there. This is one of many reasons Sona takes exception to you, leading to numerous pointless confrontations and ending with you imposing some kind of punishment on you. Your teacher, Misaki Yuuki, whom you constantly refer to as 'Ms. Sharyu' on the pretense that her resembles a baby monkey. On the same note, you always refer to your friend, Tsugiyoshi Sumino, as Nezumi, due to his hair style resembling rat ears. Everyone in the school gives you a wide berth because your unpleasant appearance and equally distasteful personality, and your favorite canned beverage is MAX Coffee."

Hunter was speechless from Rias listing every single thing about him in an orderly fashion.

"How do you know all of that?" he asked.

Rias smiled. "I observe all the students carefully, and ask people in a tone and expression that makes them feel comfortable. You should consider trying it out."

"Pass," Hunter replied in a deadpan tone. "If I want information, I'll just ask for it, plain and simple. There's no sense in putting up a front."

"It's not putting up a front," Rias replied. "It's merely showing others that you can be friendly once in a while."

"Uh, how is that not putting up a front?" Hunter asked.

Rias sighed in annoyance. "I swear, it's like talking to a wall. That happens to be stuck to another wall." She turned to her companion. "Akeno, we're leaving. Take Nezumi with us."

"With pleasure," Akeno said, lifting Nezumi up and carrying him over her shoulder, much to his surprise.

"Do you work out or something?" he asked as he was carried away.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Akeno replied with a giggle. She and Rias walked away with Nezumi in tow, leaving Hunter alone and incapacited.

"They really left me alone here," he muttered. "Truly, they are devils of the highest order."

* * *

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Swing low, sweet chariot… come to take me home…"

Hunter sang miserably to himself as he remained pinned to the wall. He was stuck there for a quarter of an hour, nobody in sight to help him. Every part of him was immobilized due to the web, and he could not do anything about it.

In spite of all of that, there was one thing that remained true in his opinion.

"I should've known this would happen. Nice girls will be the end of mankind as we know it."

"Holy crap! I don't believe what I'm seeing here!"

"This is amazing! To think we would see one in person!"

Hunter slightly turned left towards the source of the voice and saw Issei with two of his equally perverted and moronic friends standing with him.

"One of you guys pinch me!" Matsuda shouted. "There's no way I'm seeing an actual Kamen Rider!"

"I must be dreaming as well," Motohama replied with great zeal. "I'm seeing one as well!"

"A Kamen Rider at our own school! Everyone is going to go crazy when they hear about this!"

Beneath his helmet, Hunter felt his face flush from the adoration he was getting.

"Yeah, it's nice that you find my presence awesome, but would either of you be so kind as to release me?" he asked.

The trio immediately complied without any words and immediately got to work freeing him from the web. Though parts of the substance were stuck on their fingers, they manged to free the masked hero from his confines.

"Thanks a lot," Hunter said, stretching his arms. "I would have been stuck forever had it not been for you lot."

"No problem!" Motohama said excitedly. "It's not every day that you get to free a hero!"

Hunter chuckled. "I'm glad you think that. But I must be off, or else that monster will get away! You keep yourselves safe, alright?"

With that he dashed off, leaving the trio amazed.

"He's so cool," Issei said. "I bet he gets all kinds of girls."

Matsuda and Motohama nodded dumbly in response.

* * *

School has ended for the day and everyone prepared to go home since all clubs were cancelled. Hachiman and Nezumi were packing their books in their bags while their classmates prepared to leave.

"A Nerscylla, huh? I heard those are a pain in the ass to deal with," Nezumi said.

"Yeah, I've heard the occassional horror story about them, but seeing one up close really shook my core," Hachiman said. "It's even more disturbing that one would show up in this town."

Nezumi gave Hachiman a knowing look. "You think its responsible for tying up that poor sap the other night?"

"Unless its another monster with the abilities and appearance of a mutated spider, I have no doubt in my mind that it is one," Hachiman mused with a serious expression. "In fact, I would say someone or something created a monster that had the abilities of the Nerscylla and sent it here to lure me out."

"Is that so," Nezumi said, putting a hand to his chin. "You think someone is mass-producing monsters?"

"I can't say for sure," Hachiman replied. "But I have a sneaking suspicion that may be the case. Unless that tag I found alongside the Barroth's Spirit Amulet was just a red herring."

"Red herring or not, it's worth looking into," Nezumi said. "I'll continue digging for info. You should get home and prepare yourself."

Hachiman nodded and put his bag over his shoulder. "Will do."

The two walked out of the classroom, only to run into their teacher.

"Oh good, I caught you two," Ms. Yuuki said with a smile. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

Hachiman and Nezumi looked at each other, then to their teacher.

"We're actually quite busy," Nezumi said. "Can't it wait?"

"It can't," Ms. Yuuki sighed. "There's a lot of boxes that need to be moved and I can't do it all alone. I'm only one woman."

"One woman with the strength of a ten men," Nezumi deadpanned.

Ms. Yuuki pouted. "Don't give me that. You make me sound like I'm a gorilla."

"You said it, I didn't," Nezumi replied.

Ms. Yuuki sighed and turned towards Hachiman. "Would you be able to help me out, Mr. Hikigaya? It will only take a moment."

In all honesty, Hachiman had every reason to refuse her request, although he couldn't explain why. The chances of her believing what he would say bordered on non-existant. He opened his mouth to deliver his refusal, but something clicked in his mind.

_I believe that you are a good person at heart, and I am inspiring you to act open it so others will see you in a more positive light_

Recalling what Rias said to him made him close his mouth let out a frustrated groan.

"_Why am I remembering that now of all times?_"

He looked at his teacher, who gave him an expectant look. He had something far more important to do, and he couldn't waste a single second on it. However, what Rias said stuck in his mind.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt him to show that he had a heart beneath his rough, cold exterior.

"If it's that important, I can help you," he said.

Needless to say, both Ms. Yuuki and Nezumi were surpised to hear him say that.

"Y-You'll help me out?" the orange-haired teacher asked.

"I did say that," Hachiman replied with a shrug. "A few boxes won't be any trouble for me. Just guide me too them."

Ms. Yuuki was definitely shocked to see Hachiman this way. While she knew he wasn't selfish in any way possible, he never made any effort to lend a hand unless it benefitted him. But for him to offer his assistance without expecting anything in return warranted some questions.

Questions that would wait for another time.

"Well, I guess I should take you up on that offer," Ms. Yuuki said. "Come with me. I'll show you what needs to be put away."

"After you," Hachiman replied.

The two walked down the hall, leaving Nezumi very confused.

"One day, I'm going to invent something that will check the weather in Hell," he mused.

* * *

Rias and her group were scouring the area that was a few meters from the school, searching for the monster that made its appearance. Unfortunately, their laborious search bore no fruit, as they saw neither hair nor hide of the abomination.

"This sucks," Koneko groaned as she kicked a rock. "How hard is it to find an overgrown bug?"

"It is based off of a spider," Kiba replied, looking behind a tree. "They are known to hide in places while they wait for their prey."

"Unlucky for it, we're anything but prey," Akeno tittered. "Around here, we're the hunters."

Rias paid no mind to her comrades' banter, as she was deep in thought.

"What purpose would that monster have in showing up on campus? Its appearance and demeanor match those of the previous monsters, but this one was more sinister." She sighed and turned to the others. "We'll comb over this area some more, then we'll move on."

"The sooner, the better," Kiba said. "I don't like the idea of some monster terrorizing the students, especially since we know next to nothing about it."

"We know some things about it," Akeno cut in. "Nezumi was kind enough to tell us about that ugly creature. One of it's weaknessess is thunder, which I am quite proficient in."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a walking lightning rod," Koneko deadpanned. "No need to brag about it."

Akeno smiled. "It's not bragging if its true."

A loud snarling cut the chatter short, putting the group on high alert.

"Looks like it decided to show up," Rias said with a serious expression.

Indeed, the Nerscylla showed up, looking more hostile than ever. But unlike before, it was not alone. Behind it were several more of its kind, at least 15. Rias and her party were outnumbered.

"This was not mentioned in the slightest," Akeno said with a grim expression.

"How are there so many of them?" Kiba asked. "And were they waiting for us?"

"Either the bug has friends or he's been breeding like a champ," Koneko mused while cracking her knuckles. "Doesn't matter. We'll squash them all."

"Don't underestimate them just yet," Rias said sternly. "We need to be prepared for anything."

* * *

Hachiman sighed as he put down the last box in the faculty room.

"There. All done."

Ms. Yuuki smiled at him. "I have to say, we got done a lot faster. It just goes to show that having an extra set of hands will get you far."

Hachiman stretched his arms out. "I guess."

"I'm honestly amazed you were able to carry that much," Ms. Yuuki said. "Some of those boxes were really heavy. Do you work out in your spare time?"

"I just have experience with heavy lifting," Hachiman replied in a nonchalant tone.

Ms. Yuuki giggled. "I would imagine. You look like you lift very often."

Hachiman snorted. "Is that a fact now?"

Both of them were silent for a moment until Ms. Yuuki spoke up.

"Mr. Hikigaya… Hachiman, I want to thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to help me out. I know we haven't had much of a good relationship, but… I'm happy nonetheless."

Hachiman stared at her. Never in his life had he heard such sincere appreciation.

"Think nothing of it," he replied.

He heard his phone ringing from his pocket, prompting him to take out. He saw a number on the display he did not recognize.

"Who's calling you?" Ms. Yuuki asked.

"Damned if I know," Hachiman replied, opening his phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"_Hachiman, is that you?! We need your help!_"

Despite the frantic tone, Hachiman immediately noticed who was speaking.

"Rias? How did you get my phone-"

"_That's not important!_" she shouted. "_That monster you face earlier… there's more of them converging in the forest near the school!_"

Hachiman's eyes widened in shock. "More? How is that possible?"

"_I have no idea!_" Rias shouted from other line. "_Each one we defeat, another one takes its place instantly! They're multiplying somehow!_"

If Hachiman's eyes weren't wide enough, they certainly were now. However, his eyes returned to normal.

"Hold them off until I get there," he said, hanging up and looking towards his teacher. "I need to go. Someone out there needs my help."

"Someone else needs your help?" Ms. Yuuki said. "I'm amazed you're going out there to do it."

"Well, I can't leave them hanging," Hachiman said matter-of-factly. "They are in a bad spot right now. The sooner I get there, the better."

Hachiman dashed out of the faculty room before his teacher say anything. In spite of that, she found his attitude refreshing for some reason.

"He should show that face more often," she said.

Hachiman rushed out of the school and headed towards the bike rack. When he reached his bike, he saw a pouch hanging off of it with a tag that read "from Nezumi." Grinning he took the pouch and put it in his pocket.

"Alright, let's go," he said, taking his bike out and getting on. He started to move it towards the gate, but he was stopped by Sona and Tsubaki, who looked more agitated than normal.

"This is as far as you go, Hikigaya," Sona seethed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Hachiman scoffed. "Now would you kindly move? I got somewhere to be and you're in the way in both senses."

"I will not," the student council president replied, anger hanging from her voice. "Your attitude is beyond unacceptable and you will be punished for it-"

Hachiman groaned, cutting her tirade off. "Screw it. I should have done this when I had the time."

He pedalled swiftly and dashed past the two women, surprising them.

"Hey!" Sona shouted as she chased after him.

Hachiman threw up a peace sign as he pedalled faster, increasing the gap between them.

"Hold on, Rias. I'm coming."

* * *

Rias fired a ball of energy towards the horde of Nerscylla, striking and obliterating them. A puddle of dark sludge was where horde stood, and it quickly formed into a new Nerscylla.

"They just keep coming, no matter how many times we strike them down," she growled.

Kiba sliced down many of the monsters, but more return in their place.

"What are they made out of?" he asked himself.

Koneko held her ground against the monsters, knocking many of them back, but none of them showed any sign of stopping.

"I really hate bugs," she growled.

Akeno appeared to have the least amount of trouble with the monsters, as they were severely weakened everytime she shot lightning at them. However, she appeared to be reaching her limits as well.

"As fun as this has been, I can't keep this up," she panted. "There's just so many of them."

All of them were near their limit. Even with all of their powers, it would take a miracle for them to defeat the horde.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Everyone of them turned around to see Hachiman on his bike, the Hunter Driver fixed on his belt buckle. His eyes were narrowed towards the horde of Nerscylla that they were fighting off.

"Hachiman," Rias said in relief. "You came."

"Of course I did," Hachiman replied. "You called and I arrived." He got up from his bike and joined up with the group. "That's a lot of bugs."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Koneko deadpanned. "We squash a few of them, and they leave behind some gross ooze that makes them grow back."

"Interesting," Hachiman said. "We should use this to our advantage."

He took out the pouch from his pocket and reached into it, taking out an amulet that had the picture of a monster he fought long ago.

"Keep me covered while I transform," he said. "They're sure to come after me."

"Right!" they all said.

The group immediately held back the horde while Hachiman put the amulet in the driver.

"**Spirit Locked!**"

Hachiman performed the pose as usual, but this time, white marks appeared on his body, and when he opened his eyes, they were bright red.

"Henshin!"

Pressing the claws on the driver, the tattoos grew around his body, settled, and formed a new kind of armor: whitish-blue with brown straps and a helmet with red eyes.

"**Spirit Form: Tobi-Kadachi!**"

Hunter looked at his new form with intrigue.

"I like this," he said. "Now, let's take it for a test run."

He ran towards the horde, and felt that he was going faster than normal.

"The monster is really fast. I expected no less."

As he ran, he felt electricity gather in his hands. Grinning, he rushed towards one of the Nerscylla and punched its face with an electric-charge fist. Upon making contact, the beast was stunned.

"These bugs are definitely weak against lightning," he mused. "This is awesome."

Hunter noticed more of them approaching Kiba and Koneko. Immediately, he rushed over to their side and performed a sliding kick, knocking them off their feet while electrocuting them.

"This is as far as you go!" he announced. "Now… let's begin the hunt!"

* * *

**KS: Due to the unexpected length of this chapter, I had to end it here, but rest assured, the fight will continue in the next chapter. Also, I should mention that characters from Juuni Taisen: Zodiac Wars and Classroom of the Elite will make appearances in this fic, so look forward to that. One more thing: I have written and posted a real-life book on Kobo called "Black Flare", and would greatly appeciate it if you could find the time to check it out, I would greatly appreciate it. Now, on to the preview.**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Hunter...**

_**Veiled Threats**_

**Rias: Whoever this person is, they really hate you.**

**Hachiman: Is that a fact now?**

_**A Disturbing**** Lead**_

**Akeno: This is how the monsters are created?**

**Kiba: How horrible...**

**Koneko: Gross is what I would call it.**

_**Another Kamen Rider**_

**Hunter: Who the hell are you?**

**?: I'm the man who's going to defeat you.**

**Chapter 4: No Stone Unturned**


End file.
